1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing an electric wire insert in which a resin-molded portion is integrally formed around an outer periphery of an electric wire.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
A portion which cannot be formed into a connector due to a limitation of space, or a portion which is required for anticorrosion, water-proofing, dust-proofing, or the like for a terminal is compacted and protected by forming a resin-molded portion around an outer periphery of a terminal-pressed electric wire or the like by means of insert forming.
Such an electric wire insert is produced by setting the electric wire in a split type of mold and injecting a resin material into the mold.
In the method for producing the electric wire insert, cracks are caused in the wire due to biting of the split type of mold, molding fins are generated due to resin leak, and scars are generated in a wire-fixed portion if the split type of mold is not correctly coupled.
When such faults occur in the molded portion, it is necessary to repeat the step of cutting a terminal and to then carry out further steps.
In addition, it is necessary to position the electric wire in the mold by using fins when a curved portion of the wire is formed in the mold. Consequently, it is difficult to carry out an automatic operation of setting the wire in the mold. In addition, pin-draw out holes remained in the resin-molded portion.